A Farmer's Strength
by Black Lothlorien
Summary: It's been five years since Qui-GOn refused Obi-Wan as an Apprentice, and the young Jedi hiopeful became a farmer. Now he returns to the Temple and Fate...with Yoda's help...decides to throw the two men back together.
1. Chapter One

"Hey, Oafy-Wan!"  
  
Bruck Chun's yell made Obi-Wan Kenobi shake his head in fatigue. He had been avoiding the other man as much as he could since returning from Bandomeer.  
  
So much time had passed since Obi-Wan had become a worker in the Agri- Corps. He had slowly, but surely, become that best worker they had ever had, using his deep touch of the Force to revive whole crops that would have been lost, and save lives.  
  
Then, Master Ji-Re-Ku had asked him to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to personally retrieve a shipment of dactyl crystals. It was a show of great trust to send a seventeen year old boy alone on a mission like that.  
  
And now that he had arrived, he had to deal with Bruck Chun.  
  
The ice-blue eyed boy walked up to him and wrapped his arm around his neck jokingly, wrinkling the collar of his light blue-gray tunic, "Farmer Kenobi! It's been a while since I've seen you!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Bruck," Obi-Wan sighed, brushing a strand of longish hair from his face. As a farmer, he had no specific way to wear his hair, nor did he sport a braid like Bruck, "How goes your training?"  
  
"I'm having the best time of my life," Bruck smiled mischievously, "Master Daliwren is an amazing teacher."  
  
Obi-Wan had already learned so much from the various Masters, "Bruck, you need to submerge your feelings of malice towards me. It is unbecoming of a Jedi Padawan to drag on old grudges."  
  
Bruck glared at him angrily, "What makes you think that you know more than me when it comes to Jedi training? You're just a farmer."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "Whatever works for you."  
  
He slowly walked away, leaving his old rival to turn red and stutter angrily. Obi-Wan just grinned as he walked away. Even on Bandomeer, he had been trained by a former Jedi Master turned farmer named Ji-Re-Ku, who had realized his potential.  
  
He had gone through the same, maybe more training than Bruck had.  
  
The only regret he had was that he had not been able to learn from Master Qui-Gon Jinn, the man he had revered so much.  
  
A droid rolled over to whir beside him as he walked down the Temple corridor.  
  
"Kenobi, the Council has asked for you to meet them as soon as possible," The droid uttered quietly, "I am sent to retrieve you and bring you to the Council's chambers."  
  
Confused, Obi-Wan followed the droid. His mind whirled.  
  
Why would they want to see me? I'm a farmer, and a damned good one, too, He thought, Maybe they want me to plant some trees in the Council room to add some color…  
  
The doors to the Council room had always given him butterflies in his stomach. Since he had not seen them for about five years, they had that effect, times ten, now.  
  
They opened, admitting him into the center of the room. The figure that stood by Yoda's side stunned him into a shocked silence. He almost forgot to bow to the Council members…  
  
When Qui-Gon had been summoned to the Temple on Coruscant, he found that there could only be one reason. Five years had passed since he had refused Obi-Wan as an apprentice…  
  
And he had been alone ever since.  
  
Now, Yoda informed him of the boy's growth. Qui-Gon had been very surprised when he heard that he had been trained as a Jedi Knight by one of the elder Jedi farmers. He felt equally surprised at the tinge of jealousy he felt.  
  
He stood by Yoda's side for a while, and then moved to look out the window over the view of Coruscant.  
  
Then Obi-Wan had entered.  
  
The older man was pleasantly surprised, yet again, by the young man's appearance. He was strong and tall, yet his hands and footsteps still held a grace that only a trained Jedi could hold.  
  
"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan bowed, "Council. Master Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded to the young man that had grown into such a hard worker.  
  
"Test you, we have decided to do," Yoda frowned slightly, "Trained, we know you have been. We must test your learning. Dangerous, unguided training is."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in understanding.  
  
"A duel your first trial shall be," Yoda said, sending a slight glance over at Qui-Gon, "Meet Qui-Gon Jinn in the training arena, you shall, after the sun sets."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started at the same time, "Master Yoda, I—"  
  
"Fought against fate too long, you have, Qui-Gon, a boy's future you held in your hands," Yoda held a look of resolution in his face, "The Force has revealed what was to be, what was disturbed. Reconciliations must be made, Master Jinn."  
  
"Yes, Master," Even Obi-Wan could see the beginnings of a frustrated glint in the Master's eyes, but he quickly doused the spark.  
  
"Master Yoda, I'm afraid I cannot," Obi-Wan said quickly. All eyes shifted to him as he realized that he had just refused an order from a member of the Council, "I must return to Bandomeer soon…the dactyl runs low…"  
  
"The shipment will go as planned," Yoda's eyes narrowed, "Escort it, another will. Consider yourself no longer a farmer, you might. Dismissed you both are."  
  
The farmer and the Master both bowed quickly and left the room together. Obi-Wan, in a flash of embarrassment, remembered what his teacher had taught him…  
  
The farmer, though important, is considered the lowest. Let them think that you are weak, then, when the timing is right, reveal your true strength.  
  
With that thought, Obi-Wan held the door for Master Jinn and waited for him to exit first. He disliked the idea of trickery, but, technically, this was not trickery, merely a humble hiding of his abilities.  
  
Obi-Wan realized, as he headed towards the turbo-lift, that both he and Qui- Gon were walking the same direction. Again, he waited for the master to enter the lift first, and then he stepped inside.  
  
He typed in his destination quickly. Master Jinn typed his in as well.  
  
Silence reigned in the car.  
  
"Master, Qui-Gon…I have heard much about your missions," Obi-Wan spoke up quietly, "I would like to say thank you for everything you've done for the Republic."  
  
"Gratitude is not needed," Qui-Gon did not look at him, "The Jedi are but keepers of the peace."  
  
"As are farmers," Obi-Wan chuckled slightly.  
  
There was a little more silence, and then the farmer realized that he did not need to keep his distance. His fate was written in stone, so he did not need to fear slip-ups anymore.  
  
"You know something?" He said suddenly.  
  
Qui-Gon merely looked at the young man, who held a bemused look of thought on his face.  
  
"The hallways here are so drab," He chuckled as he felt the lift begin to slow, "Perhaps some Terellian moon-roses or a Corellian fire bush here and there…"  
  
He smirked as he stepped off the lift.  
  
Inside, Qui-Gon fumed. That boy was sending him on a guilt trip!  
  
He had not chosen him, and there was a good reason for it…one he could not think of at that moment. He did not want another Padawan, not after his failure with Xanatos…  
  
"Kenobi, you are far too cocky," He said out loud as he and the former Jedi hopeful began to split ways, "Your attitude will not avail you during your testing,"  
  
"On the contrary, Master, it was my attitude that kept me alive all these years on Bandomeer," Obi-Wan laughed, "I will meet you in the arena, Master Jinn."  
  
The arena was large and almost barren, save for a scattering of large rocks, beams, and boulders. Obi-Wan stood in the center, waiting, fingering the hilt of his self-made saber.  
  
He had come early. He had never fought an actual opponent other than the other Jedi in the Agri-Corps, and he had learned much until he had even bested his teacher.  
  
Considering his teacher was a farmer…that might not be saying much.  
  
The doors at the far side of the arena opened and Qui-Gon entered. Soon after, Yoda and the other members of the Council sat in their seats.  
  
The two men stood apart from each other, each studying the other. The way they each stood, the way they breathed…everything told a little about the mindset of the opponent.  
  
The exact same second as the beginning bell rang, Obi-Wan flashed into action. He took the Jedi Master by surprise, and the look on Qui-Gon face was evidence enough. They burst into a sharp flurry of action. Block, slash, parry…  
  
Obi-Wan feinted to the right and blocked Qui-Gon's return attack with a one handed swipe. It left him looking at the Jedi Master over his shoulder, and his side was very, very unprotected…  
  
Qui-Gon swiped down. His face was pure concentration. He was gathering the Force around him.  
  
Two can play that game.  
  
Obi-Wan stretched out his mind for the Force, asking it rather than pulling it, towards him. It responded readily to his trained call, recognizing him as one who could control its power.  
  
The lightsaber fight continued.  
  
Qui-Gon slashed down, nearly catching Obi-Wan on the leg. Then he did.  
  
The Master's slash caught him in the outside of the thigh, catching him completely by surprise. A quick brush with the Master's saber blade across his chest convinced Obi-Wan that he had to try harder.  
  
He regained his feet and met each attack. He was not going to let this opportunity slide! He had a chance to prove that even though he was a farmer, he could fight just as well as any Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan train of thought shattered as a sudden wave of power surged through the room. It was not the Force…but the Dark Side, and he knew nothing of where it came from…  
  
He tried to build a safeguard, trying to resist the utter, raw force…  
  
His carefully and solidly built mental shields were smashed, his handle on the Force was wrenched away from him brutally, and his mind was sent into blackness…  
  
Qui-Gon felt the explosion of evil strength that flooded the arena. He felt the Force cover the Council members, and he erected a shield of his own. But the brunt of the attack was not aimed at any of them.  
  
He felt the attack hit Obi-Wan Kenobi. He watched as the ripple of energy wrapped itself around him, convulsed its crude, but deadly, strength into his form. It exploded forward with its force.  
  
The farmer was sent smashing into the wall of the arena.  
  
Obi-Wan cried out in pain as his back impacted hard with the stone wall. His lightsaber literally shattered into a thousand glowing pieces as he watched, then, just as suddenly, joined back together and clattered against the wall next to his hand.  
  
He slumped to the floor, panting, straining. He needed to know…is it over?  
  
There was calm as he slowly stood, then slumped, his face in his hands.  
  
Another blast, less than the first, exploded through the arena. This time, he was ready.  
  
The Jedi farmer gritted his teeth and crossed his arms in front of his face, physically pulling the Force into play, to block the evil wave that tried to attack him. The ripples in the Force were actually physically visible in the air…  
  
When the wave finally dissipated, Obi-Wan slumped, struggling for breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder…Master Qui-Gon…  
  
I don't have the strength to continue this…I concede…just let me rest…  
  
The realization that Qui-Gon was there to help hit him when his legs collapsed, sending him towards the floor. Master Jinn reached down and caught him, gently laying him on the dusty floor.  
  
"I'm sorry…Master Jinn…" He held his hands up to cover his aching eyes. His head throbbed and pulsed with each beat of his heart.  
  
"We will determine who attacked you. Until then, rest," Master Qui-Gon's Force command was strong, but, somehow, Obi-Wan pushed it away, almost effortlessly. He was glad for the ease of the motion else the strength would have drained him…  
  
Qui-Gon was astonished…no one had blocked a command like that before…  
  
"Help me stand…please…"  
  
Qui-Gon did as he asked. The farmer swayed unsteadily on his feet, but steadied.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, this is my one chance to prove that I know the Force," He pleaded quietly, seeing the faces of the Jedi Council. Already, Yoda was making his way toward the Arena entrance, "I have to finish this fight…"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, and Obi-Wan's heart sank.  
  
Then the Jedi Master chuckled slightly, "If it is a duel you wish, we shall duel, but not now, not here. You have been attacked, Kenobi. That means we need to find your attacker…"  
  
"There is no doubt who it was…" Obi-Wan clipped his saber hilt to his belt as the world began to spin again. He had felt that type of attack before, on Bandomeer…  
  
A simple Agri-Corps meeting with Clat'Ha and SonTag had turned into a nightmare as a disgruntled Offworld miner had attacked. But there was a guiding force behind the miner…  
  
The source of the attack held Xanatos' feel…  
  
He had fought against Xanatos many a time, both on Bandomeer and off, whenever he encountered him. Their encounters were always short and seemed to be fairly erratic.  
  
But he remembered that feel…the taint…the depth of the shadow…  
  
Qui-Gon caught him again, but the farmer's eyes were already closed, and there was no strength in his body. He wilted lifelessly into the Master's grip, one word, one name, frozen onto his lips.  
  
Five hours…  
  
Qui-Gon paced in front of the room that the Healer had taken Obi-Wan to. He did not want to simply stand here and do nothing. There was a man in there that was dying…  
  
Why do I care so much?  
  
Qui-Gon sat on a bench, suddenly engulfed with a strange feeling of loss. He felt as if he had missed a part of his life that he could not afford to lose…  
  
"Healing, he is," Yoda… "But have enough strength, he does not."  
  
"What do you mean, Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked the small being as he leaned on his staff.  
  
"A Padawan apprentice he was meant to be," Yoda's eyes narrowed, "A Master's strength he was supposed to share."  
  
The Jedi Master hit the ground with such force that a small chip of stone flew off and hit the wall. Qui-Gon was bewildered…Is Yoda angry with me over something that I cannot change no matter what I do?  
  
"Shown it to me, the Force has," Yoda sighed, "Your Padawan he was to be. Very disappointed am I in you, yes, very disappointed…He will become a Jedi Knight, for he had shown the training needed at his age."  
  
"Who will be his master?" Qui-Gon asked huskily. He refused to meet the elder Jedi's gaze, for fear that more retribution would follow…he had made a very deadly mistake…  
  
"Master Mendon Aden," The elder looked at the Master, "Unless you were to challenge him for your rightful place as Obi-Wan's Master…"  
  
Qui-Gon tried to stifle the snort of derision, but it failed miserably.  
  
"Running from the will of the Force yet again, are you, Master Jinn?" Yoda sent a look that could only be considered as a glare of pity and disappointment, "I fear, for your sake, that you do not refuse it once too many. I fear that it will abandon you."  
  
Qui-Gon's sharp intake of breath sent Yoda walking slowly past him. The elder Jedi spared one last glance of sympathy back at the Jedi Master before continuing on his way…  
  
Would I really challenge Mendon Aden to be Kenobi's Master? I know…I know that he is special to me…why else would I be so nervous? What should I do…?  
  
He buried his face in his hands.  
  
What…  
  
Should…  
  
I…  
  
Do…? 


	2. Chapter Two

Obi-Wan awoke with a throbbing head. He was in his room, at the Temple, and there were no injuries, but he knew something had happened to him, he knew it. Then he remembered, glancing at his lightsaber. It seemed too surreal. The Council was recognizing him as a Jedi apprentice after all this time. It was a dream come true. Or was it? There was Qui-Gon, his presence nagging, just like Bruck. It was not like a bond annoyance, but just his presence and their duel earlier seemed to shake him to his bones, unsettling and strange. He had nearly died for that man on Bandomeer, yet here he was, resenting the fact that the younger man even existed. Maybe that jab about the Terellian moon roses had been a little much. He pulled himself to his feet and slipped out of his tunic. He was almost too sore to move, but the beating of the refresher seemed to bruise him and massage his tired muscles at the same time. Once the young man was finally clean, he decided to try for 'presentable.' The tunic they had given him marked him as a Jedi, whether it be apprentice, knight, or whatever rank they deemed necessary for him. Today was the tests that would determine this. Well, perhaps, if he was lucky, they would give him a few more days to recuperate from that attack. Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly narrowed. Seconds later, a knock came on the door. "Come in, Bruck," He said, loud enough for the other young man outside to hear. "How's the head?" He stepped into the room, his Padawan braid tucked neatly behind his ear, "I heard about what happened in the arena, everyone did, even Reeft. Sometimes he still looks up, expecting you to sit down at the table." "I'm still aching a little, but I'll be fine," Obi-Wan gestured to a chair, "Go ahead and sit down." Bruck did. Obi-Wan noticed that he seemed a little less.bullying.than he had all those years ago. He actually met his gaze as he took a seat as the table across from him. "I wanted to apologize-for the way I acted, I mean," Bruck stammered, leaning forward, "I really straightened out after you left." "But?" The unspoken word hung heavily on the end of his former rival's sentence. Obi-Wan saw the new Bruck in his words, stance, and the way he held himself. No longer was he the bully that tried to impress everyone. "But there's a new one," He admitted, "A new tough guy. I don't know where he came from or who he is. All I know is that since he came with his Master, people have started getting hurt and they haven't been talking about what happened." "What kind of things have been happening? Yelling? Fights?" Obi-Wan set one elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist, "Intimidation during sparring matches like our old ones?" "Not-really." Bruck shook his head, "Things like really athletic people falling down the stairs, smart people missing tests because they can't move their wrists, or even agile people tripping. All this stuff happens when no one else sees." "And the Masters haven't done anything?" "They can't. No one has any proof until a victim decides to talk," Bruck sighed and unconsciously copied Obi-Wan's lean. "It's like trying to put a puzzle together without the pieces," Obi-Wan shook his head, "Impossible to see the big picture." Both young men sighed at the same time.  
  
Qui-Gon stalked through the halls like a man possessed. He was on his way to the landing pad, and he was leaving the Temple on a mission. He had been assigned to this weeks ago, then Obi-Wan had to resurface. Of all the people to appear. "Master Jinn, leaving, are you?" Yoda stopped him with a small hand from a doorway. "This is a mission which I have been looking forward to for weeks, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon hefted his small bag, "Yes, Master, I am leaving." "Running again?" The small creature made an inquisitive grunt, then stepped towards him, "What say you if I told you that Obi-Wan in danger of dying was he?" That caught him off-guard, and it showed. "A skill he did not learn on Bandomeer, taught to him by a real Master, it must be," Yoda stamped his staff against the floor, "This skill is poison immunity. Kenobi knows this not." "He was beaten, not poisoned," Qui-Gon protested. "Over many years has he been poisoned, slowly and steadily," Yoda's eyes narrowed in what amounted to annoyance, "By Xanatos, I fear. An enemy, Kenobi has made in his protection of Bandomeer, and fear for him, I do." "Isn't there an antidote?" Qui-Gon sighed in unbridled frustration. "Yes," Yoda turned away. "That's it? Master Yoda-" "Being taught is he by Master Wytae Morou," Yoda called over his shoulder, "A new Master, Kenobi has, but the correct one? I know not. Deserted the Force for too long, you have, leave you, it may." Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink and told the ship to leave without him.  
  
"Now, Obi-Wan, what do you see?" Master Morou was a quiet man with blue skin and even darker blue hair. He was watching the young man's facial expression with intense concentration. "I see blackness.and a small red star," He responded quietly, his eyes closed. Master Morou's hand stood right in front of his face, and he could sense it, "Your hand covers the star." The Master took his hand away. "The star is gone, so is your hand," He relaxed his body, "I'm seeing myself now.in my own heart.something isn't right with the blood. There are blue flecks floating with the blood.and there is something tiny and metal floating as well." His eyes flew open, breaking his concentration. "Master Morou, what does that mean?" "It means, Obi-Wan, that you have been poisoned," The master nodded his head, "Who ever did it has taken much time to build this up, but with proper conditioning, you can purge it from your body." "What about the flecks that were already in my body, the ones that were embedded in my muscles," Obi-Wan flexed a stiff arm experimentally, "Is that why I have been so stiff lately?" "I cannot answer that, Obi-Wan," Morou shook his head, "However, I do not fear for you. I can sense a great disturbance in your future, and your path will no doubt be rough. But you have become strong in spirit, like body." "Thank you, Master Morou," Obi-Wan nodded and they both stood. "It is good that you do not call me Master," The blue-hued man smiled, "For I know of another who is destined to be your master, whether he wants to be or not." "Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan's voice broke, and he turned red, "I'm sorry." "Do not apologize," Morou laughed, something that Obi-Wan had never seen a Jedi Master do before, "Come, Obi-Wan. I feel a challenge coming." They left the small room and traversed the halls of the Temple, not speaking, only observing. It was an exercise that he was well trained in, having to walk down row upon row of seedlings and having to sense impurities. Through his eyes he saw a Council member, heading calmly towards the turbolift. Knight Seraphi Rheone was speaking in low tones to Master Mace Windu and Ka-Adi-Windi. Through a far off window, he saw a ship take off from the landing platform. Suddenly, from the far corner of the room, the Dark Side was being collected. Obi-Wan felt it easily, as did Master Morou. The Three Council members spun at the familiar feeling as well, and the single Knight shivered and followed their lead. But there was no one there. "In the room on the other side of the wall!" Mace Windu hissed to Ka-Adi- Windi. The two nodded and drew their lightsabers, breaking into a sprint towards the hall that would take them to the room. "Obi-Wan, run!" Morou snapped, pushing the younger man away, "If you can get out of the range." Knight Rheone and Morou both readied their minds and stood protectively between Obi-Wan and the growing force of the Dark Side. But before Obi-Wan could run, the energy exploded. Obi-Wan threw up his shields, keeping them solidly in place. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the Dark Side wash like a flood over his barriers, crashing against them with hurricane force. Without dissipating the first attack, another came, harder and more powerful. Morou took the brunt of the attack, as he moved directly in the way. He cried out in pain and slumped to one knee, trying to resist the attack. "Wytae!" Rheone cried and struggled to take his place in front of the frozen Obi-Wan. Her own defenses were slowly being worn away by the patient pulses of evil, just as they had done to Obi-Wan's temporary instructor's. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan threw up a thick wall between the three Jedi and the attacking force, straining his resources to the very limits of possibility. The third explosion sent Rheone reeling and threw Obi-Wan into the wall, but before it could cause any damage. It suddenly disappeared, leaving Obi- Wan gasping for air. The young man slowly pried his eyes open. Windu and Ka-Adi-Windi stepped into the room, their 'sabers unlit. Mace took Obi-Wan's hand and helped him stand while Ka-Adi-Windi checked the fallen forms of Morou and Rheone. "We need to get them to the Healers," Made said softly, seeing the pain frozen in the still-open, unblinking eyes of Morou and Rheone, "There is no telling what that man did to them once he broke into their minds." "Master Windu, what happened.what is the same man?" Obi-Wan gasped, holding his aching ribs. "Yes, the signature is most definitely the same," The darker skinned Jedi smiled down at him sadly, "I cannot say what he did to break their defenses. The attack was much stronger this time, and you withheld it with your own. You have probably saved their lives with your bravery." "How could I have saved them? They are a Master and a Knight, and still they fell," Obi-Wan raised a hand to his head. "You have a great grip on the Force, my young friend," Mace nodded, "Yet you have much to learn.and such a short time in which to do it."  
  
Obi-Wan sat in his room, sobs threatening to tear his body apart. He had never felt this kind of overwhelming sadness before, and he knew why. Morou's mind was frozen. He would no regain consciousness for a very long time. Rheone, subjected to the same horror, but for a shorter time, would awaken soon, with the Force knew what kind of damages. And it was all because he had allowed his body to freeze. If he had run, Both Master and Knight would be awake right now, and Morou would probably be lecturing him on the immunity training. Rheone would probably be on a mission with her new Padawan. There came a knock on the door. Obi-Wan wiped his eyes and said shakily, "Come." It was Qui-Gon. "Master Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan bolted to his feet. "I heard about what happened, what you did," His face was solid and unemotional, "Morou is a very dear friend to me, and you saved his life." "I saved no one's life," Obi-Wan sank back down on his bed. "Your strength can only be counteracted by allowing your weaknesses to overcome you," Qui-Gon stepped into the bedroom and sat in the chair across from him, "Your weakness is self-blame." Obi-Wan looked up at him. "Your survival is our first priority, for I am not willing to allow you to die because of stubbornness. Mine," He took a deep breath, "Obi-Wan, I know that I rejected you all those years ago." Qui-Gon paused, trying to gather his thoughts. Obi-Wan smiled slightly, "Come, Master, you can do it." "Would you accept me as your Jedi Master?" Qui-Gon sighed and allowed a light smile to pervade his face. "That wasn't so hard," Obi-Wan smiled, "Of course, Master. I have been waiting for this day for my whole life." Qui-Gon looked at the young man, a new respect growing. Here was one who did not give up, even when Fate and the Force dealt him a losing hand. It was like looking at himself in a mirror, wishing that it could all be set into rewind. He remembered Bandomeer all those years ago, watching Obi-Wan fight at the mouth of the cave, moving as the Force commanded it. He recalled the triumphant look on Obi-Wan's face when he realized that Si Tremba and the other Arconians were going to survive. All the anger he had hidden away at Obi-Wan's unfailing dreams, all his frustration that this boy would not leave him be in peace.all of that drifted away with that one question. Perhaps, if he had taken Obi-Wan as his apprentice.perhaps Tahl would still be alive.perhaps all those missions would have been easier, less painful and demanding.but now was not the time to be thinking about the past.  
  
Obi-Wan watched a new countenance come over Master Qui-Gon Jinn's face. He realized that this was a new day for both of them, the beginning of a great new adventure, one that would stay with both of them until the end of time. "Master." He took a deep breath, "Do they know who is attacking us?" Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, "No, they don't. But I have a feeling as to who it may be." "Who? Xanatos?" "Yes," The Master nodded, "He has taken an apprentice, one that will not be so easily avoided. You know the name Keiki Keymar, correct?" "Very well. She and I used to spar together during our free times," Obi-Wan nodded, "She was a slave-daughter before she was brought here to learn at the Temple." "I have found that she has had dealings with Xanatos before, while she was attending to missions with her Master, Knight Rheone," The older man sighed, "I believe that, now that Rheone is incapacitated, she will begin to step up her learning under Xanatos." "Keiki? How could she?" Obi-Wan was stunned. "Rheone contacted me several times about her Padawan's constant disappearing, sometimes for days on end," He shook his head, "In Keiki's species, they would go on numerous spirit walks, most of them unannounced and sudden, which is why Rheone did not think much of it." "Now that Rheone is out of the way.she can just skip out permanently!" Obi- Wan's eyes shot wide, "If this is true, she was just waiting for Rheone and I to get into the same room. And the attack! It ended right after the Knight went down!" "You and I need to speak to Mace Windu and see what they were talking about and what got them to that part of the Temple," The Master rubbed his beard, "Come, let us find him." Obi-Wan was already to the door.  
  
"I received a messaged from Rheone, asking me to meet her in that hallway," Mace sighed, "When she said that she had received the same message from me, I became suspicious and called Ka-Adi-Windi down." "And that's when." "Everything fell apart," They were all standing just outside the Healers' Sector, awaiting news on the condition of Morou and Rheone, "I fear that Keiki, if this is partly her doing, will attempt to kill her Master." "Why would she?" Qui-Gon asked. "There have been several problems between the two lately," Mace admitted, "They would be in the middle of a mission and Keymar would disappear. Rheone would be forced to deal with the mission on her own, and her Padawan would appear just as the ship was departing for the Temple, no explanations given." "Keiki and I were alike," Obi-Wan spoke up, "She had just turned thirteen when Rheone took her as a Padawan. She told me before she left that she did not want her as her Master, but she didn't have a choice." "Would this non-preference turn into a reason to kill?" Qui-Gon asked. "No one can say," Mace sighed, "At any rate, we have Xanatos and Keiki banded together as a force to be reckoned with. We must deal with them first, and then move on to other problems." "Obi-Wan! Master Jinn!" Bruck ran up to them, his face tear stained and his eyes red. His hands and tunic were stained with blood, "She killed him! She killed my Master!" "Obi-Wan, take care of Bruck!" Qui-Gon sensed the sudden release of the Force.it was the same release that marked the death of a great Jedi. "Mace?" "I feel it as well," The two friends ran as fast as they could towards the rapidly fading feeling. Obi-Wan held Bruck up, as the other young man was close to wails. "Bruck! Tell me what happened!" He demanded. "We.we were walking toward the Room of a Thousand Fountains when Master heard something in a nearby room," Bruck said through sobs of pain, "We looked inside and.and.Keymar.Xanatos.they were both there and they attacked us." "Keymar? You mean Keiki?" He was stunned, "Are you sure?" "She had her gray-red lightsaber," Bruck sank to his knees, "Oh god, Obi- Wan, he's dead! I can feel it! He's dead!" Obi-Wan embraced his former rival and new friend with strength, "Let it go, Bruck, let it go.It'll be all right." Bruck just cried. 


End file.
